


Winter And The Troubles Of Snow

by princey_pie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Janus is more enticed by snow than he lets on. And yet he knows it would be unwise to go outside. So naturally, he does so anyway.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intruloceit - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: TS Hurt Comfort To Soothe The Soul, TSS Fanworks Collective, TSS Fanworks Collective Discord Secret Santa





	Winter And The Troubles Of Snow

Janus loved the cold. At least in theory. He adored the fluffiness of freshly fallen snow from the safe view of his window and loved to listen to a snowstorm howling outside as he drank tea in his bed with a good book. He loved looking at pictures of creative ice sculptures and hummed along to every song about the winter that he could find. The world seemed quieter, more at peace when it was doused in white and icy blue.

The problem was the cold didn’t reciprocate. Because Thomas' brain had no problem creating a side half human, half snake but insisted on biological accuracy when it came to the snake half. Because that made total sense. So Janus was coldblooded and therefore stuck inside each winter. First, it hadn’t been too bad. Remus’ side of the imagination always created horrible blizzards that even the polar foxes couldn’t stand so he’d never been tempted to even attempt to go outside. He’d rather cuddle up on the couch with Remus and Virgil (and the adopted pack of polar foxes) and wait for warmer winds.

Now though, he was tortured with the side of Roman’s realm turned into the perfect winter wonderland.  _ How delightful, _ Janus gritted his teeth over his mug of eggnog in an attempt to compensate for his lack of festive activity. It’s just stupid frozen water anyway, too much of an idiot to stay warm. Yes, he was definitely the smart one since he wasn’t frozen in place outside. ...Feeling superior above water was not as satisfying as he wished it to be.

It also didn’t satisfy his ache to feel the snow run through his fingers. But even if it was as soft as Janus imagined, it wasn’t worth losing that hand afterwards.

So naturally, when Patton gathered the sides for a winter walk through the woods on the first day of frost to breathe in the cold air and look at icicles, Janus sent them off with a forced smile and a wave. He stayed behind and wished them fun when they built snowmen in the backyard. 

And now he was watching as they all bundled up as quick as possible because Remus had dumped a bucket of something-that-definitely-wasn’t-water over Roman’s head and Patton had demanded they take it outside before it escalated. Their duel would be a group snowball fight since Virgil and Logan were taking Remus’ side and Roman demanded that Patton help him defend his honor.

“You can’t have Virgil  _ and _ Logan! Outnumbering me from the start isn’t fair!”

Sometimes Janus wondered if Roman was aware he was arguing his case like a kindergartener.

“- you can have Janus! Then it’s even!”

Well, that couldn’t be good. “And why exactly should I allow myself to be had by anyone?”

Remus flicked his tongue against his teeth a few times, painfully obvious that he was trying to think. “Cause Roman will stop whining?”

“Excuse you, I am  _ not _ whining, I-”

“Also because you value fairness in a game,” Logan supplied over Roman’s protest.

Janus’ eyes narrowed. The damn nerd really knew to play him like a fiddle. He noticed with wonder that he didn’t mind it at all, rather he was impressed. And some harmless fun outside did sound tempting.

“Fine then,” Janus set the mug aside, “but don’t expect me to spare you any mercy later.”

“That’s the spirit!” Roman patted his shoulder and then chased after Remus who was already outside. The others followed far more civilized as Janus tugged on his jacket, boots and exchanged his yellow gloves for ones made of wool.

He barely made it outside and certainly had no time to admire the scenery before he was already shivering. Then Roman screamed “Go!” and the garden descended into chaos.

Remus’ team took cover behind a hedge while Janus’ own had a more  _...interesting  _ strategy. Patton stood out in the open and tried to persuade Virgil with his puppy eyes to not throw a snowball at him and change sides while Roman used him as a human shield. Patton was promptly hit into the face with a snowball. Roman shrieked and abandoned his teammate as Patton fell over like a chopped tree.

“You will not demoralize my troops!” Logan screamed from behind the bushes.

Damn, the nerd got a lot built up there, was Janus last thought before he dove for cover as the frozen projectiles kept coming. The other team also had surprisingly good aim. And captured Patton who was now giggling and making snow angels as Virgil sat on his chest, forming snowballs for Logan to hurl at Roman.

He bent down to gather some snow for a snowball of his own and shuddered as cold sept through his thick mittens. Unfortunately for Janus, it meant that he didn’t notice Remus scooting up behind him. Suddenly there was something frozen and somehow still wet and brain-stoppingly cold dumped down the back of his coat.

Janus screamed and hopped around, trying to get it off, off, off but the snow already seeped into the fabric. His teeth were clattering and he was shivering. This was the worst sensation in the world. How could something this cold _ burn _ ?

The sound of laughter reached him. Still shivering, he stopped to look at the source and found Logan stifling his laughter. The others were grinning as well, even Patton had propped himself up a bit to watch the show. And wasn’t this what he wanted?

His mind made up, he pretended to go to his knees (and the snow soaking his three layers of pants was just as bad as the snow down his coat) but secretly scooped up a handful of snow.

Remus took a worried step forward, reaching for him and Janus struck. He rubbed the snow all over Remus’ octopus hat, feeling a bright grin stretch on his face as the other tried to wriggle him off with a shrieked curse. 

They descended into pandemonium once more. While Patton and Virgil made sure that Roman died a dramatic (and very fake) death in an artillery fire of snowballs, Remus and Logan teamed up to take Janus down. He’d like to think he didn’t go down without a fight but in all honesty, his aim was off from the start and it got worse the more his muscles protested the cold. it didn’t help that he got more and more reluctant to stick his finger into the snow to gather more ammunition.

“I give up, I give up!” He finally conceded, arms raised as best as he could with Remus on his back and Logan on the back of his legs. He was still laughing with them though, he thought, he never minded losing any less before.

It took them a while to calm down enough from the adrenaline rush. Especially Remus had to be chased down by the combined forces of Patton and Logan to drag him back inside before he licked something and got himself stuck. Janus all too gladly followed them back inside. Now that he wasn’t distracted by the fight, he was feeling the cold intensely.

He stepped into the heated living room and the warm air burned on his skin. At least, he wasn’t shivering anymore but that could just be because his muscles had cramped too much for that. Janus frankly didn’t care. He was exhausted. Battling off a half feral side would do that to everyone. He just wanted to crawl into bed, pile a few blankets on top, and sleep. He’s only partially aware that he declined Logan’s invite for tea and group movie night.

He dragged himself up the stairs. He felt heavy. Were these stairs always so long? Maybe he should pick up Logan’s offer to work out with him if he was this out of breath after just a few stairs. Plus he was hot. Apparently, a little movement in a heated environment did wonders to chase away the chill.

Finally, he reached his room. He closed the door. He thought he locked it as well but he couldn’t remember exactly. He was too tired to check. What did he want to do again? Yeah, right, sleep. He really went a bit overboard with the heating, didn’t he? The room was far too stuffy and Janus felt like he was melting. Desperately, he tugged his sweater over his head and threw it on the floor. It wasn’t enough. His shirt and pants shortly followed. 

Then nothing.

* * *

Logan wasn’t able to enjoy Baymax. His thoughts circled around Janus’ odd behavior earlier. It wasn’t like him to not even give Logan a proper answer. Baymax wasn’t even halfway over before he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I’ll go and check on Janus.”

Patton simply handed him an extra plate of cookies with a knowing smile.

Remus leaped off the couch, bounced off the floor once, and threw himself at Logan who could barely save the plate. “I’ll come! And I’ll also keep you company!”

Logan ended up carrying both, Remus and the cookies, upstairs. But apart from a fond exasperated sigh, he didn’t complain.

Remus rapidly knocked against the door. “Oh, Jay-i-o! We have a snack for you! And cookies as well! Now open up wide!”

There wasn’t an answer.

Logan frowned and knocked himself, more softly. “Janus? We don’t mean to disturb but would like to make sure you’re feeling well.” He listened for a moment but didn’t hear movement or anything else that indicated the room on the other side of the door wasn’t empty.

“Are we sure he’s in there?”

Remus shrugged. “Where else would he be?”

Logan set the plate down next to the door and pushed down the handle. It didn’t budge.

“So he’s definitely home. Ya can’t lock the doors from the outside, they’re Virgin’s anti-paranoia design. Gone are the fun days of locking him in the bathroom and releasing slime from the shower.” Remus shook his head wistfully, basking in memories.

Logan shook the visual off, he could ask why later. “That leaves us with only one option.”

Remus crooked his head in question.

Logan pushed his glasses up his nose. “I assume you’re familiar with the operation of a battering ram?”

A delighted grin spread on Remus’ face.

Remus did end up breaking down the door. Logan didn’t have much time to grieve for it because a more important issue presented itself. Janus was on the floor in his giant snake form, all curled up and unmoving, eyes closed.

Remus was beside him in a second while Logan stood frozen in the doorway.

“Jay?” Remus kneeled down and carefully tried to uncoil Janus but he instantly curled right back up.

“Logan? He’s freezing,” Remus’ voice never sounded so small as he turned to Logan for help. It was enough to spurt Logan into action. He crossed the room in three long strides and felt Janus’ scales. They were chilling against his palm, certainly far too cold for a human yet alone a snake.

“He likely contracted hypothermia outside earlier,” Logan said as guilt gnawed at his stomach. He hadn’t even considered that Janus wouldn't take well to the snow. He of all sides, with his extensive research on reptile behavior he started upon becoming aware of Janus’ nature, should have known. He just hadn’t- connected the dots. 

“He’ll be okay, right? We can fix him?” Remus had tears in his eyes.

“He’s still moving so that’s a good sign. It’s a muscle reflex for the body to preserve warmth. It would be best if he could get him back to his human form as well. Help me get him on the bed.”

Remus nodded and together they lifted the big snake carefully onto the sheets.

“What now?”

“We need to slowly warm him up or else we’d risk him going into shock. Body warmth should be ideal. Could you-” Remus started stripping before he could finish the sentence. Logan was both equally glad that he opted to keep his underwear on and that he was naturally hot, circulation wise.

Remus flopped down on the bed and instantly Janus started to wrap himself around Remus’ torso. Logan snapped and summoned all his blankets from his room. He was just starting to tug them around the others as with a small swoosh the snake vanished and instead was now Janus with his arms slung around Remus with his face buried in his chest. He looked positively exhausted but at least he was here. And Logan was determined to take care of him now. Judging from the fond look and protective hold, Remus felt the exact same.

Janus stirred, fogged up eyes blinking open. He mumbled something incomprehensible and made a move to get out of the nest of blankets despite Remus’ grip on him. Logan instantly went over and gently guided him back to lay down. Janus followed easily, clearly because he had no strength to resist, with another mumble, gaze barely fixating on Logan’s face. It didn’t stop the forming frown though. “Wha’s happenin’?”

“Shh,” Logan stroked back a stray strand of hair away from his forehead. “You passed out and need to rest.”

“We’ll protect you,” Remus added and the deep rumble seemed to coax Janus back to sleep. Slowly his breath evened out and he went pliant in Remus hold.

Logan went to pull back his hand but every time he attempted to do so, Janus would stir into an uneasy sleep, unconsciously chasing after the touch. So Logan simply sat next to Remus on the bed and kept slowly running his hand through his soft hair.

He kept watch as Janus slept and watched as Janus' peaceful face slowly returned to its normal healthy color.

It was long past nightfall by the time Janus stirred. Logan had only left the bed to turn on the lamp in the corner and in its soft light, he could see that Janus’ eyes lost their feverish glaze. Yet his slow movements showed that he still wasn’t fully aware of his surroundings.

“How are you feeling? You gave us quite the scare,” Logan whispered.

Janus cleared his throat but when he spoke his voice was still hoarse. “Better? Some water would help, I think. I apologize for-”

“No need. I’ll get you some water, dearest.” Logan reached out and stroked a thumb over his cheek. He was pleased to find it considerably warmer than before. Still, he found that he only reluctantly left the room, and for once it wasn’t because of what chaos he feared Remus could fabricate while he was away. Still, he returned as quickly as he could with some broth in a thermos flask. 

He had barely entered the room before he was yanked toward the bed by multiple of Janus’ hands. Logan just chuckled at the antics though, after he got over the initial shock.

“Someone missed you,” Remus grinned at him as Logan was further pulled into the pile of limbs, entangled without a hope to escape. Not that Logan wanted to try. Not at all.

Janus gulped the water down greedily, not letting go of Logan once. He finished and flopped back down onto Remus’ chest, pulling Logan with him. “You’re warm,” he hummed.

“That’s kinda the idea, cuddlesnake. I tried my best to get you all hot and bothered. But if it’s bothering you-”

“No, it’s nice. The touch is… nice. Please stay? Both of you, please?”

Janus couldn’t see it but Logan saw the way Remus’ set his jaw in the way he only did when he had decided to keep something at all costs. So Logan answered for the two of them. “Of course, as long as you’d like.”

Janus yawned and pressed himself impossibly closer to Remus’ chest. “Forever it is then.”

Logan smiled up at Remus, neither of them had any objections to that. After all, Logan was quite content being cuddled by the two sides that meant more to him than anything else ever could.


End file.
